<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K stands for Kiss, not Kill by LatteLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173088">K stands for Kiss, not Kill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatteLove/pseuds/LatteLove'>LatteLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, haikyuu, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Haikyuu but BNHA, Inspired by the kissing scene between volleyball players Takamatsu Takuya and Yamamoto Yu, M/M, One Shot, Saw the "They kiss again!!! Volleyball couple with kiss scene | Kawaii~~", Volleyball boyfriends, Volleyball in real life but make it my hero, just a cute one shot, no quirks, volleyball players</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatteLove/pseuds/LatteLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was watching the famous video about two Japanese volleyball players that while arguing they kissed each other and I was like that's super cute but now make it my hero academia, this is to take a small break from writing my other fanfic which still isn't completed. But this will only be one chapter but there will be a time skip for the second kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>K stands for Kiss, not Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 2017, the two volleyball teams were standing right in front of each other. It was during the Japan V League Volleyball Competition and they were the last two teams to compete. Crowds were buzzing with excitement wondering which team would come out as the winner.</p>
<p>The two teams facing one another were rivals. </p>
<p>On one side of the court stood captain and setter for the Usagi team, Izuku Midoriya. He was well known for his quick timed thinking in stressful situations as well as his ability to get the ball exactly where his team needed it to be. His right side was Uraraka Ochako many called her ‘Uravity’ because of the fact that she seemed to float in the air while she smacked down balls onto the opposing teams court. Shoto Todoroki seemed like a cold persona but in reality it was only due to the fact that he was focused on receiving the ball, he was a back row hitter but mainly focused on receiving balls well enough for Izuku to set them. Tsuyu Asui was also given a nickname due to how high she could jump for her height, because of this her name was ‘Froppy’ and she served as Izuku’s outside hitter who could jump very high to get through the blocks of those that even tried. Iiida Tenya was there libero he could immediately rush to any spot on the court in order to get the ball and still receive it almost perfectly to Izuku. Last but certainly not least was Hitoshi Shinso, he was a backup setter but mostly helped Todoroki and Iida with back row receiving. When Izuku would switch to the right side hitter Hitoshi would come up and become the setter while Uraraka went back to his spot. Many would say that when Hitoshi was setter, you could never read his mind and he would almost trick or “control” people into thinking he was going a certain way when in reality it was the complete opposite.</p>
<p>On the other court stood Bakugou Katsuki, the captain and wing spiker of the Ground Zero team. His hits were almost as deadly as his bark and bite, almost. Ashido Mina was the setter seeing as he could almost glide to any spot of the court to set. Denki Kaminari was their right side hitter and his hits were almost as erratic and unpredictable as a lightning bolt. Kirishima Eijirou was their libero, he had the most balanced and strong stance so he could almost all of the time receive a perfect three ball. Jirou Kyoka was very attentive in the back as she could almost predict at all times where a ball was going each and every time. Sero was a back row hitter that was mostly well known for his float serving each time he would go for a serve it would almost stop as if he had a piece of tape stuck to it so that as soon as it went over it would drop immediately. </p>
<p>Right now the two teams were neck and neck. Both had won two sets and in the fifth set the score was 14-13 with Ground Zero being 14. It was Denki’s turn to serve, he threw the ball in the air, and followed directly after it. He jumped and slapped his palm into the ball. It went over right into the middle of the court, exactly where their libero was. Iida received the ball with perfection giving Izuku the exact height and distance away from the next to set.</p>
<p>Izuku ran underneath the ball and Katsuki could see the numbers and thoughts running through his eyes as he got prepared to block this ball and win the competition. Izuku set the ball and Denki ran directly to it to block a shot while Katsuki stayed down low in order to receive the ball deflected off of Denki’s hands. </p>
<p>But the ball and the block never made contact.</p>
<p>Izuku had actually set the ball to the other side but not on his own side of the net. He had directly served it to Ochako’s side but made sure it landed on Katsuki’s side of the court. Gasps and sounds of shock came from the crowd. “How did he fake them out?!” “I seriously thought Ground Zero was going to win, they were so prepared for Froppy to get the ball.” “That Izuku, he always keeps them on their feet.”</p>
<p>Katsuki stood up and looked at where the ball had just landed. Izuku stuck his head from under the next “No more match point eh Kacchan?” With that he went back to his side as the blonde captain marched to him. They stayed on their sides of the net and bickered “Damn Deku! The only reason you got that is because you messed up on a set, it was a lucky accident! A nerd like you couldn’t do that!” The usual bantering was normal to the crowds, these two captains were childhood friends and were often seen with one another even when volleyball season was over. “I aimed for that spot, Kacchan because I knew you wouldn’t be able to get it even if you tried.” Katsuki growled and pushed on Izuku’s chest coming to his side of the court. “What’d you say Izuku!” They began their usual play fighting where they would push each other's chest but not actually meaning it. </p>
<p>On the intercom the commentators were laughing and then announcing “Alright boys enough play fighting we have to see who wins!”</p>
<p>Katsuki continued on anyway “I’m gonna beat your ass so you’ll be doing all the laundry and dishes for a month at the house.” Izuku smirked “I’d like to see you try and beat my ass Ka-tsu-ki.” He said that to irk the blonde and then when he expected another jab to the chest he felt an arm on his shoulder as the blonde captain pulled him close and kissed him. Izuku giggled into the kiss and after the chaste kiss they pulled away having Katsuki flick him on the forehead before he went under the net to his own side of the court. Girls were squealing at the development. It was always thought that the two were in a romantic relationship together but they hadn’t confirmed it until now. Izuku walked away sheepishly as Uraraka and Iida both teased him ‘Dumb Kacchan deciding to do that.. How embarrassing!’ but he couldn’t stop smiling. On the other side of the court Kirishima and Kaminari cheered how manly and grown up their captain was.</p>
<p>But Ground Zero ended up losing that day with Izuku making sure to parade it around his loving boyfriend who ended up chasing him to the car and tickling him until Izuku admitted through a fit of laughter that his boyfriend was the best.</p>
<p>Timeskip to 2018</p>
<p>This time the now recently married couple was on the same side. Bakugou Katsuki and Bakugou Izuku stayed in their usual positions of setter and wing spiker. This time they were against some of their friends from college that they hadn’t seen in a while. On their team it was Kirishima Eijirou, Shoto Todoroki, Ashido Mina, and Uraraka Ochako, but in the crowds the rest of their teams were going insane cheering and chanting for them to win.</p>
<p>They were in the last set 19-19 when the ball came flying over the net directly to Kirishima Eijirou, he received it with complete perfection allowing Izuku to get under it in a perfect spot to set for his husband..</p>
<p>But he might’ve miscalculated. </p>
<p>Shoto jumped up to be a fake for the blockers and as Katsuki jumped to smash the ball down with full power it flew completely over him. The ball landed was out of bounds as Izuku had managed to mess up for almost the first time in many years. The team split in the middle as Katsuki glared down at his husband. Izuku was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as the man he loved came sauntering his way. It was completely the opposite of how it was on their wedding day. Katsuki walked over with his hands on his hips. “Who was the ball for ya damn nerd?!” Izuku giggled and pointed at him “You, Kacchan.” He smiled sweetly and then Katsuki yelled loudly “Do I look that tall and far out to you!!!” Cries of laughter erupted from the gymnasium as they all laughed at the couples antics. “You should’ve ran out and got it!” Katsuki pointed to where it landed “In mid air Izuku?!” Katsuki came up and it began the shoving ritual all over but it only lasted for a short while. </p>
<p>Katsuki grabbed his husband by the front of his jersey and kissed him sweetly “You’re lucky I love you.” With that he pulled away “Now give me a good fucking set Izuku!” Aweing and laughter continued to erupt from the gymnasium. </p>
<p>They eventually won against the team and on their back to home the ride was silent but peaceful as the two held hands, that were accompanied with wedding rings, and listened to music with one another completely and totally in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>